Red Dawn on the 4th of July
by SoldierofFortuneWriter
Summary: This is a oneshot of a story idea i got while watching fireworks on the fourth of july. takes place in the new red dawn 2010 universe enjoy.


**Red Dawn**

the fourth of july

July fourth 2010

outside the municipal aeroplex riverville, Arkansas

The 4th of july celebrations at the municipal airport did not start for another thirty minutes. While we waited me and my girlfriend jessica decided to stroll around the park. It was the same every year, the firemen would put on a show at the old b-52 based turned municipal airport. All the children would ohh and awe and people would bar-b-que at the small park set up near the fence of the municipal airport. As i walked around waiting for the show to begin, i listened to people talk. Most talked about what normal small town people talked about. How got arretsted for hitting whom, how the cotton and wheat yeilds will be doing this year. One family was talking about when to start buying school supplies for the upcoming school year. Me and jessie talked about what to get to eat after the show i wanted hardee's, she wanted subway. had the night progressed normally she would have won, but this 4th of july was going to be beyond normal. As night finally fell off in the distance planes could be heard, as i looked off in that direction a couple of flashing plane lights could be seen in the sky."Sorry guys, not tonight find another airport." I chuckled to myself as i said that."What did you just say David?" Jessie said to me. I told her nothing and we got a good spot on the park ground to watch the fireworks. Then the spectacle started the fireworks exploded in the sky, making all sorts of shpes from hearts, to flags, to cirlces inside circles. After the finally firework has launched everyone began to get up and head to the cars. As we all began to go home, a airliner plane screamed over and landed at the airfield. After that off in the direction the plane came from more and more began to began to land. As each one headed overhead the noise was deafing.

That was when the police headed to the airfield. The blue lights could be seen from the park as the cops headed to the control tower and the planes. "Assholes they could have waited ten minutes for us to clear out." I picked jessie up and asked her if she was alright. she nodded yes, That was when the first explsion happened, even from a couple of miles away, the explosion lit up the night more than any firework could. As we continued to listen, the night was broken by nore more bottle rockets, or firecrackers, but the unmistaken tap, tap, tap of gunfire. Thje flashes could be seen from the park. As we looked at the airfiled where one two of the three jetliners could be seen. The cops came roaring back out the park. One of the police officers stopped and screamed into his bullhorn. "Everybody this is a police emergency, we need you to evacuate the park immediately, "As me, jessie and the other people began walking briskly to the our cars. the first RPg hit the police car causing it to explode. As people looked in awe at the once plocie car now burning wreck. Gunfire came from the aeroplex and people began screaming and running to the cars they had come in."Jessie come on, i screamed and me and jessie ran to the pickup truck we were in. As i got in the driver's seat jessie was screaming at me, Oh my god, Oh my god what is happening? I finally got the key in the ignition and turned on my lights. In front of me a soldier leveled his gun at the front of the truck, i floored the accelerator and ran him over as i headed on the grass away from the scene. After i got back on the road and turned on the interstate i could see in town that fires were erupting all over town and that the fires continued to illuminate the white parachutes decending on the aeroplex and other places in town."Jessie, turn on the radio lets see what is happening." As she did the usual country music was replaced by a news bulletin.

"_Ladies and gentlemen this is a breaking news now coming into the studio, explosion shave been reported all over the country, there are scattered reports of explosions at Norad, The pentagon, and several military bases all across the country. Also scattered reports of a foreign soldiers attacking both civiilans, police and fire and even attacking military bases. We have been unable to confirm this report at this time but the reports continue to trickle in...We now have a special report from the outside the white house from white house correspondant Shannon Douglas...This is shannon douglas coming from just south of the white house, i can now confirm the military forces wearing the flag of the republic of china have invaded the United States. Just moments ago about 12 to 13 soldiers exploded a bomb or something at the wall outside the white house and and began attacking anyone in site as of this hour the fate of the president or the VP is unknown. me and my crew were asked to leave by secret service agents and we continue to hear sporadic gunfire coming from the white house. We also hear gunfire coming from several areas of the city paticularly towrads the north where Andrews Air force base is. Also just moments ago, an air force aide told me that a general scramble order had been giving to all jet fighters across the country. Back to you in the studio. This is Sarah Stevens we now go to a correspondant in Los Angeles with some more breaking news. (Gunfiure can be heard in the background) This is Michelle davis from downtown Los Angeles, the police force here has just ordered an evacuation of all citizens from the city. Just moments ago, landing craft began deploying troops on the San bernadino beaches as well as beaches at San Diego, and San Francisco. We also have heard rom police sources that all contact with the port of Los angeles has been lost and that police headquarters has been destroyed from an apparent air attack by what can only be described as chinese forces. As i continue to run toward the beverly hills section we can see police putting up stiff restance against the invading army, overhead we can see the chinese helicopters hover near where the docks are as well as american attack helicopters fireing rockets and engaging chinese forces, Back to you Sarah_

_This is Sarah steven back in the studio, we now can confrim that the President and VP are safe, just moments ago, we learned the President and the Vice President were evacuated from loagn international airport aboard Air force one, which initiated emergency takeoff when learning of the attacks. We can now go live to the president._

_Lades and Gentlemen, starting at about 9:00 p.m. air transports disgised as civilian airplanes, began drop paratroopers assoicated with the republic of China on major military installations, lines of communications, cities, and strategic areas. Most of the west coast has been lost to chinese forces, and reports indicate that chinese forces aided by those of the North Korea has begun moving tanks and other heavy equipment from the beaches of California, Oregon, and Washington State and are moviing east. We also believe that Russina forces are aiding this invasion as we have unconfirmed reports of the Alaskan pipeline being cut by Spetnaz forces and also of Russian boats since near the alucian islands. We do not have any information on Hawaii, at this time. I am ordering as many people as possible to evacuate east of the Mississippi River. All reserve, Nationnal Guard, and regular military forces are to report to to memphis, Tennessee, Chicago Illinois, New York City New Yourk, and other military reporting areas for immediate reassignment. In the coming days a military draft may be need to supplement our forces here at home. All forces overseas are now under red flag orders. Those forces trapped behind enemy lines in military bases are to initiate seige status immediately. This has been a terrible day one that will go down infamy next the september 11, and december 7. This is day which we will not soon forget but we will be the victors here this is our home and we will fight for it and we will win thanks you and god bless america._

As jessie reched up to turn off the radio she spoke"Oh my god, this can't be happening, this is only something that happens in movies not in real life." I took a turn onto the interstate and spoke."It is look we need to get across the mississippi river, if i know the military they are going to blow the bridges if the chinese hasn't already so we need to get ahead of them and get across before they do but first we need to get our families ok from dixville ok." She nodded and i kept on driving tried to keep the focus on the road and hope everyone was alright.


End file.
